Trying To Get His Own Back
by MishaaGirl
Summary: Reborn has decided to drop by at Skulls to tell him of the new meetings occuring for the Arcobaleno, but Reborn didn't realise Skull would try and get his own back for all the pranks and bullying he's done to him...  Adult Reborn and Adult Skull yaoi


**Okay guys, I haven't posted in a very long time! So here's a little story for you all! I was dying to write something for KHR, and seen as I absolutely adore Skull, I thought I'd give him some love, because sadly, there's barely any fanfics on here for him! Don't know why, he's so.. Yum! Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>As I slouched in my chair, unable to get comfy, I fiddled slightly with my lip ring, curling my fingers across it, sliding it through my lip,tugging on the chain. Anything to keep me from these thoughts that are completely unwanted. Just... The thought of him. Here. Not only does it frighten me slightly. It makes me so very nervous, I can't even stay still!<p>

His aura, his smell, his looks, just HIM. I want him. I abruptly stood up, pacing the room, slamming my boots onto the floor. Then suddenly stopping infront of his small apartment, a black cadillac pulled up.

Starting to panic slightly, I slide to the mirror checking my reflection, pushing my hair in all different places, freaking out if I even looked alright. Damn hair! Sliding back to the window, I see him leaning against his car, looking at his phone. What is he doing?

As I stare at him he flips his phone closed and looks towards the window. I quickly hide behind the curtain. Oh God did he see me? That'd be so uncool if he saw me quickly hide. How embarrassing! As I go to look out the window again, the door bell buzzes. Again and again, it keeps buzzing, but I'm just stuck to the spot. Too scared to open the door.

"Skull, I know you're in there, open the damn door already!"His voice seeped through the flat. Hitting every nerve of mine. I began moving towards the door... Reached for the handle and slowly opened the door.

As he shoved himself into the flat, pushing me out of the way he already starts on one of his rants.

"God dammit Skull, it's probably about 80 degrees out there, and you let me stand there, in a completely black suit. I'm boiling! Get me a drink.  
>And put ice in it as well." As I purse my lips, I close the door loudly, walking into the open kitchen, slamming the cup onto the counter, mumbling to myself. "I'll give you a drink with ice alright."<p>

Slowly pouring the water into the cup, dropping in two tablets, letting them disolve into the water before dropping the ice in; walking over to the tall, tanned man, I pass the cup to him. "Here you go, Reborn-senpai." I keep my face neutral, not letting any emotion pass my face, he looks down at me and smiles sweetly.  
>"Now that wasn't too hard, was it now?" He glugs down the water, shoving into my chest for me to take it. A sly smile curls onto my lips.<p>

Turning round I put the glass onto the counter, placing my hands onto the dark marble surface, I push myself up onto it, sitting on the edge,  
>just watching him, still with that sly look playing on my face. As I just sat there, he started to pull off his shoes, kicking them across the room,<br>he then stopped, starring down, then quickly looks up at me with the scariest look I have ever seen.

"N-now, Reborn-senpai.. I-"  
>"You LITTLE SHIT. I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WR-" He stopped mid-sentance and hic-cupped loudly. He slapped his hand across his mouth.<br>Making his glare grow stronger, burning into me.

"You are so dead, boy." He strode towards me, slightly swaying, but still making his way up to me. I scrambled onto the counter more, trying to get as far as possible away from him. He grabbed at my collar, pulling my face towards his.

"What. Did you put in my... drink?" He started to sway heavier, pulling me further down, dropping all his weight, he pulled me down onto the floor with him, making me basically straddle him.

As I layed on top of him, trying to think of what to do, he kept his grip on my collar, not letting me take my leave.  
>"Answer me, Skull. What. Did. You put. In. My. Drink?" His teeth were gritted together, hissing the words, his eyes becoming hazy, like he was no longer in control of his own body. I started to stutter, being afraid of what to even say.<p>

"Re-Reborn-senpai. I-I-I.." I tried to stop stammering, to stop shaking, just to stop and calm myself! But nothing worked. So it all blurted out at once.  
>"I-I'm sorry senpai, you and Collonello always bully me, s-s-so for once I wanted to s-show you how it feels, a-and so I-I put a-a pill in.. Your.. Drink.."<p>

I felt something poking into my nether region slightly, Reborn's face became flushed, his grip tightening, he slowly reached his hand to his own collar,  
>pulling at his tie, breathing heavily, he started to rock his hips against me.<p>

"S-s-s-s-s-enpaaiiii! What're y-you doing!" As I tried to get away, he just tightened his grip, wrapping his legs over mine, digging himself into my leather jumpsuit. As he threw off his tie, he started to unbutton his shirt, he then looked at me and the sides of his lips curled.

"You dare move, and it'll be the last thing you do, boy." He slowly let go of my collar, I sat there debating in my head whether I could quickly jump up, run outside and jump onto my bike and just drive away, very far away. But I was paralyzed to the spot, the silkiness in his voice, but the hidden threat, not even a threat, a promise, that it'd be the last thing I did.

So I sat there, straddled on top of him, while he leaned upwards taking off his blazer and shirt, showing his beautifully, tanned, sculpted body, every inch of him was pleasing to the eye, and the fact this pleased me even more just made it worse.

I was pressed against him. It just made me blush even harder. Reborn looked down and grinned slyly, then looked back up, grabbing onto the zip of my jumpsuit, pulling it down quickly. The front of my jumpsuit, showing little skin, he slipped in his hand, not touching my skin, but just hovering there,  
>I shivered at the feel of him just being there.<p>

His grin became bigger, he pressed his hand onto my bare skin, it felt like electricity bolting through me, the tips of his fingers tracing my body, going up to my nipples, he started to tweak them between his fingers, making me whine quietly in pleasure.

He then grabbed the shoulders of my gear and ripped it down, then flipped me off of him, making me fall straight on my front. Feeling him straddle upon me, scared me slightly as he started to pull off my jumpsuit, ripping it off of my body, leaving me in just my boxers.

"S-senpai.. S-stop it.." I whined quietly. Not sure if what I was saying was even what I wanted. I mean, look at me! I heard him chuckle seductively.  
>"You're going to take every punishment I give you now Skull, just to pay for what you did." He laughed quietly, scraping his fingers down the insides of my thighs, making me tense up, the tingly sensation moving all the way up my legs, making my butt clench together, leaving me to moan.<p>

He slid his fingers back up, going over my hips, then pulling down my boxers slowly, leaving me stark naked on the floor. I heard him rustling about behind me.  
>As I tried to look behind me, he shoved my head back down. My face smooshed onto the floor, I felt myself become hotter. Just then, his other hand slid round, grabbing onto my neglected cock, as he stroked my tip, rubbing his thumb against my slit, I cried out, groaning in pleasure.<p>

"Nnnnnn-Sen..Paiii." My breathing becoming broken and heavy.

He then slid down onto my shaft, pumping away vigorously, making me squirm in pure bliss, moaning loudly.  
>"Nghh, Senpai, go-.. faster!" I heard him chuckle lightly, then removing his hand from my cock. Leaving me panting heavily. I then felt his fingers slide in between my ass cheeks, sliding to my entrance.<p>

I yelped, trying to squirm away, but he held me down, leaving me to just take it. I bit onto my lip as he teased my entrance, making circular motions slowly, then entering me with his middle finger. Slowly pushing into me.

Getting deeper and deeper. I yelped in pain, as the strange feeling started to become even more weird, as he slowly started to curl his finger,  
>moving out, but then pushing back in, getting faster and faster, my breathing becoming heavy again, I started panting, this feeling. I've never had such a feeling before.<p>

My eyes started to roll back, as I started moaning, nearly screaming in pleasure.  
>"S-Senpai, i-it feels g-good.." I started to roll my hips against his finger, pushing myself against him so he could put himself deeper, he then moved another finger into me, slowly easing me into the feeling, then pounding his fingers into me quickly, making me claw at the floor, screaming in delight.<p>

He then moved his fingers apart, widening my hole, biting down on my lip from the slight pain, I just went with it. He then removed his fingers and slathered something cold and jelly like onto my entrance making me clench slightly.

"What're you doing, s-senpai?" I tried to look around again to see him, holding onto his cock, leaning down onto me, my eyes widened in horror. "S-s-senai, you're too big! You won't fi-UHHNNNNNNGGGGGG" He pushed himself into me, sliding into me, putting all of himself into me, filling me.

I clenched my hands so tight my knuckles turned white, as I screamed out, he started to move, pushing and pulling, grabbing onto my hips he moved me with him. As I started to feel the pleasure again, I started to rock my hips violently, slamming myself against him. Moaning loudly, feeling myself grow hotter and hotter, I grabbed onto my cock, pumping at myself, leaning my head down, biting onto my lip, rubbing at my tip violently.

"Senpai, I'm going to c-uummmm.." Breathing out heavily, I felt Reborn start slamming into me quickly, I then explosively came all over the floor. My mind feeling like it left my body, the greatest feeling I have ever experienced, feeling like I blacked out for a slight second I came too again, breathing heavily.

I then felt Reborn filling me with his own cum, I shivered at the feeling and fell onto the floor, not caring that I'm basically laying in my own semen. He then fell onto me, breathing into my hair heavily.

As we both caught our breath, he then moved himself out of me, making me shudder from the feeling. I rolled over to look upwards at him. That sly smirk played on his face again, as he quickly got dressed he tightened his tie and slipped on his shoes.  
>"See you again soon Skull." He winked at me, and with that, he left.<p>

As I listened I heard his car depart from the driveway. I layed there, just trying to take in what just happened when I felt a liquid seeping out of my ass.  
>"Oh God, that's just disgusting."<p> 


End file.
